1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heavy-duty decorative shelving, more specifically toward a modular shelf system which allows construction of a shelf assembly in various configurations.
2. Background Information
A single shelving configuration has been found to be ineffective for meeting various shelving requirements. Consequently, a wide variety of shelving unit adaptations have been developed. Many shelving units allow the user to reposition shelf locations within a cabinet to obtain the desired number and spacing of shelves within the unit. Alternatively, modular shelf systems have been developed which allow the user to build the number of particular shelves needed. However, the modular systems previously known have not adequately provided for altering the overall configuration of the shelving unit while additionally maintaining simple, durable construction which is easily manufactured.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art. The object of the present invention is to provide a heavy-duty, decorative modular shelving arrangement which provides for a wide variety of assembled configurations, which minimizes the number of components to the system and which maintains structural integrity of the system.